An intraocular crystalline lens is known (see U.K. Pat. No. 2,118,841) which comprises a lenticular body with frontal and lateral apertures which are parallel to one another. The lenticular body is connected with two identical elastic asymmetric elements which are symmetrically disposed with respect to the center of the body, these elements extending from the lenticular body for contact with the supporting eye surface. The asymmetric elements have two parallel extreme parts, the ends of which are inserted in the lateral apertures of the lenticular body. Each elastic element consists of three consecutively connected sectors of which the middle one is supporting and the remaining two are connecting. The supporting sector consists of two steps which are separated by a concave arc.
A disadvantage of the known crystalline lens is the small length and the low elasticity of the connecting sectors which determine the total elasticity of the asymmetric element. Another shortcoming is that the two connecting sectors have a different elasticity and the supporting sector hence is not pressed equally on both sides to the supporting eye surface so that in the one step is obtained a greater pressure. This leads to damages to the supporting eye tissues, loss of cellules and decentrating of the crystalline lens in the eye.